hshs
by Sydric Borja1
Summary: yy


Lisanna opened her eyes late that night, and she felt the warmth of her brother and sister on either side of her. Thinking back, she smiled as she remembered the party that was thrown for her return. Even though she'd lost her other brother and sister, she was still glad to be home.

Carefully, so as not to wake Mirajane and Elfman, she crawled out from between them and tiptoed off to the restroom. Unlike a lot of the guild hall, the restroom hardly seemed to have changed in the two years she was away. The tiles had been replaced, quite recently too, and it had been enlarged, but otherwise it was the same.

From there, she went over to the guild's bath house. What had once been a tub just big enough for a few people (she'd used it a few times with Mira and Elfman when she was a little girl) was now a massive bathtub that could have passed for an indoor hot spring. The air was thick with steam, but it felt soothing to her.

Seeing that no one else was around, she quickly stripped off her clothes and climbed into the hot water.

Sighing contently, she relaxed and allowed the water to relieve some of the stress from the last few days in Edolas and the fatigue from the final battle against the army.

"This is the life." she said with a smile as she washed her body.

Though she might not have been as large as Erza or Mirajane, Lisanna was still quite happy with her breast size. They were a good C-cup, and, according to the Edolas Mira, among the nicest pair in the entire guild.

Just thinking back on some of her memories was enough to make her blush, even if she never actually did anything in them. The Fairy Tail guild in Edolas was very open sexually, and she knew more about the other members preferences than she did about her own. From Loke being the sub to Lucy's Dom, to Wendy being a lesbian for love, and bi for fun. Even Grey was well known for enjoying sex as long as both party's were clothed. Beating all of them, however, was Levy. In contrast to her rather shy personality over here, there she was an exhibitionist who didn't particularly care what gender her partner was. One of the first memories she had in Edolas were of Levy eating out Mira behind the counter in between trading insults with Lucy.

Still, the one she found the most surprising of all was her own brother and sister, who's preference was with each other. Though they didn't think she knew, she'd seen them a couple months after she arrived in Edolas fucking wildly while they thought she was away on a job. Absentmindedly, she wondered whether her siblings here would be interested in something like that...

Her pussy started to heat up, and she shook her head to try and clear the images that were arousing her. It didn't work.

Frustratingly, she went for a quick swim across the tub, but it still didn't help. She could just feel her thighs rubbing together, and the perverted memories came roaring back, making her even wetter, and not from the water.

"To hell with it." she muttered, lifting herself onto the edge and spreading her legs. Moaning slightly, she inserted for one, than two fingers into her pussy while her remaining three played with her clit and ass. Her other hand, meanwhile, was busy massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. Her moaning grew louder as she started thrusting her fingers even deeper inside, and she shoved her pinky into her ass to add to the sensation.

Just then, as she was on the edge of cumming, the door across from her opened, and she froze.

In the doorway was Loke, completely naked with a towel on his shoulder. Even his trademark scarf was no where to be found. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene in front of him. Lisanna had two fingers in her pussy, another in her ass, and was playing with her clit with the remaining two while her left hand was groping her breasts incredibly roughly. His dick was rock hard in less than a second, forcing him to hide it behind his hands.

"S-S-Sorry!" He squeaked, running back out while she just sat there, horrified at what had just happened.

Despite her embarrassment, the fact that Loke had just seen her pushed her over the edge, an she moaned aloud, cumming on the edge of the tub.

While she was laying back, still coming down her the orgasmic high, she cursed her own foolishness.

"Idiot." she muttered to herself, "Why'd I have to do this here? I should've gone back to my room."

'But it's a good thing.' a voice giggled in the back of her mind that sounded a lot like Edolas Mira (Yes, she had the same voice as Earthland Mira, but the tone was totally different), 'After all, you saw how he wanted you, and you know how much you want him...'

"I can't." she shook her head, "Not after that..."

'Of course you can.' Edo Mira chided her, 'Just go out there exactly as you are now, and do what comes naturally. You have two years in Edolas Fairy Tail for reference, so there shouldn't be any problem, right?'

"But..."

'NOW.' The voice replied, this time joined by what was definitely Earthland Mira during her demon days.

Getting to her feet, she hurried around the edge of the tub and through the door that Loke had just left through. Noticing his clothes were still in the basket, she guessed where he'd be.

Across the hall, she opened the door to the boys restroom and sure enough, she heard him grunting in one of the stalls.

Smiling slightly, she turned her hand into a cat paw, and with a few quick movements, she unlocked the door and opened it.

Loke froze just like she had when he walked in on her, and as she suspected, he was masturbating to the memory of her masturbating.

"Lisanna, I-" he started before she sushed him.

"No need to apologize." she whispered, taking his hand from his dick. Subconsciously, she moaned at the size of him, immediately taking back all the times she'd scalded Mira for her lustful moans in response to Droy's considerable size. Wrapping her own soft hand around it, she giggled when she felt it twitch, "Close, right?" she asked Loke, who just nodded dumbly.

After gathering up her courage and receiving a few pieces of encouragement from her horny nature that was Edolas Mira, she slid onto his lap and allowed his dick to rest between her thighs as she whispered into his ear, "Than let's go someplace else. It's too cramped in here."

The pink haired dragon slayer could only nod in response as she removed herself from his lap and pulled him with her out of the restroom and back across the hall.

"This way." she said, pointing towards one of the side halls that led the private showers for those who were shy about bathing with the rest of the guild. Though they weren't nearly as large as the main bath she was in earlier, there was more than enough room for both her and Loke to bathe, among other things.

Kneeling down in front of him, she gave him a long lick that brought his dick back to its full considerable size. It tasted sweaty, but not in a bad way. The moment her tongue touched him, he let out a long moan.

"Like that?" she asked him, giving him another small lick and receiving only another moan as a response.

'Now suck him.' Edolas Mira ordered her mentally, and all her memories of Levy or Wendy or Juvia giving oral in the hall rose to the surface.

Wrapping his lips around the head of his dick, she reached out and slowly licked the tip of his dick, making it jerk and Loke moaned in response. Taking that as an affirmative, she moved her head slightly down, taking more and more of him into her mouth. All the while, she licked the head and the underside for all it was worth. After she had about half of him in her mouth, she tried to take a bit more, but only gag when it hit the back of her throat.

"Sorry!" Loke said, taking himself out of her mouth as she coughed, "I didn't mea-"

"It's fine." she replied, cutting him off, "I just tried to take it a bit too far. Sorry about that."

Without waiting for Loke's answer, she returned to her previous task. While Levy had a trick to take even Droy's behemoth without any problem, Lisanna didn't have that ability. So she just had to make do with providing what pleasure she could through the parts she could handle. While she was licking, she tasted a small bit of precum on the tip, and he started jerking slighly. To give him that final push, she began to gently massage his balls.

"Lisanna..!" Loke groaned, "I can't...!"

'Don't move.' Mira whipsered, and she stopped with just the tip in her mouth. Loke finally let out a moan, and his cum filled her mouth. It was incredibly thick, making it almost too difficult to swallow it, but she eventually managed it, leaving a slightly spicy aftertaste.

"Yum." she grinned, wiping a small dribble of cum from her lips and licking it off of her finger as Loke panted.

'Get him hard again.' Mira instructed, 'And then get him to fuck your brains out.'

Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around the tip again, licking up every drop of cum that she hadn't already swallowed. Loke's eyes bulged as she went down on him, and in just a few seconds he was fully hard again.

"Now, it's my turn." she smiled, bending over and spreading her legs to show her pussy to him.

As Loke stared at her, a mental battle was being waged between two erotic voices in her head.

'Have him fuck your ass.' Earthland Mira's voice said firmly, 'he's wet enough that it shouldn't hurt too badly, and it'll stretch you out so wonderfully...'

'Have him fuck your pussy.' Edolas Mira countered, 'This is the man that you want to lose your virginity to, isn't it? And just imagine what that cum would feel like if it was pumped into your womb...'

"Loke..." she panted like a bitch in heat, lowering her head to the floor so that she could use her hands to spread her ass cheeks, "Pick whichever you want. Just please, don't make me wait..."

Swallowing hard, Loke stepped forward so that his dick was level with her waist. For a few seconds, she was nervous he was going to refuse, but he didn't. Instead, he slid his dick right up against her pussy without actually going inside.

"Don't tease me!" She groaned as the tip just grazes against her clit for the third time, "Just hurry up and fuck me already!"

The next instant, something far bigger than her fingers spread her pussy, and she gasped. A sudden, intense pain centered in her pussy flowed through her body as Loke destroyed her hymen, pushing forward without stopping.

"Loke, wait." she gasped, "Just, wait a minute..!"

"Sorry!" he said, trying to withdraw himself from her pussy, which only added to the pain.

"Stop." she groaned, "Just wait there for a minute."

Nodding his head, he waited without moving for longer than she would have thought possible for someone as impulsive as him. Two minutes later, once the pain had mostly subsided, she looked back at him and smiled, "Go ahead." she said, "I'm ready. Give it all you've got."

"Alright...' Loke said cautiously as he slowly moved back inside of her. His dick stretched her more than she thought it would, but the pain from the loss of her virginity was over, and she gradually started to feel the pleasure. For a few minutes, they moved at an agonizingly slow pace that brought her closer and closer to her release, but always kept it just out of reach.

"Go faster." she said, turning over with him still inside of her so that she could lay on her back, "Go as fast as you want, and don't stop. Also-" she used both her arms to push her breasts up, "feel free to entertain your hands with these."

Loke nodded again, lifting her ass up slightly into the air and pulling out. The wonderful fullness she had been experiencing disappeared for a moment before Loke speared himself back inside, make her moan in pleasure. Again and again, Loke fucked her as fast as he could, one hand fondling her ass while the other alternated toying with her nipples. Each time he pushed all the way inside, Lisanna could feel him pushing up against her womb, and then he would push his thumb into her ass, making her moan in unrestrained lust and pleasure. He lowered his head and placed his lips on her own as he fuck her, and she happily returned the kiss, their tongues competing for control. Finally, as Loke pushes his finger even deeper into her ass, she lets out a moan into Loke's mouth, which he takes advantage of to win the battle for dominance.

As Loke plundered her mouth with his tongue, she slowly messaged his balls, enjoying the feeling of Loke having her all to himself. And boy, did he make the most of it. After he finished dominating her mouth, he broke the kiss and went down to nibble on one of her nipples. The sensation was unlike anything that she'd every done in Edolas, as Mira kept her groping unsexual. Regardless, she came the moment she felt his teeth pressing into her nipple. Absentmindedly as she was lost in the bliss of cumming around the dick of the man she loved, she wondered whether his biting would leave a mark, and more importantly, whether she would actually care if it did.

"Lisanna." Loke said softly, sucking on her breast after he bit it again, "My Lisanna."

"Yes...!" She moaned, wrapping her legs around him and driving his dick even further inside her already stuffed pussy, "And my Loke."

"I'm going to cum." Loke moaned, trying to pull away, but Lisanan kept her legs locked behind him.

"Inside." she moaned as well, "I want to feel this. To feel your love inside of me."

"But..." Loke started until Lisanna silenced him with a kiss.

"If I get pregnant, than so be it." she smiled, "We'll be a real family again."

Nodding his head, Loke let out a long moan, and she felt him spurt out his seed directly up against the entrance to her womb. She moaned just as loudly as it poured inside, knowing full well that if today was dangerous, there was no way she wouldn't be pregnant. After he let out the fourth stream, she sighed and collapsed up against him.

"Lisanna." he said, wraping his arms around her.

"Loke." She sighed, returning the favor as the two feel asleep on the floor of the bathroom.

1 year later...

"I'm home!" Lisanna called out as she walked into the modest house that she and Loke had bought after their wedding eight months ago.

"Welcome home." Loke replied from the couch where he was holding with their first child, the three month old Mirajane Dragneel. "How'd it go?"

"Alright." she answered, sitting right next to him and taking the small girl into her arms, "According to Porlyusica, it's a boy. Erza decided to name him Simon, after her friend."

"Will it be Scarlet and Fernandes?" Loke asked.

"Scarlet. Jellal apparently doesn't want anyone to know he was the father." She replied, "So, did you two have fun while I was gone?"

"Sure did." Loke grinned, pointing over to the cat bed where Happy was passed out, "She and Happy were flying around for over an hour before they both fell asleep."

"Happy's sure taking his duty as her older brother seriously, isn't he?" Lisanna smiled, looking down at the pink haired girl who was sound asleep.

"Aye... Sir..." Happy muttered in his sleep causing both parents to giggle uncontrollable.

"Come on." Lisanna smiled, holding Mirajane in her arm, "Let's go tuck her in."

"Yeah." he replied, following her up the stairs and into the first bedroom on the right. The room was somewhat plan, but it had everything they needed to take care of the bundle of energy in Lisanna's arm. Both took turns caring for her when needed, and she was watched by Happy if they couldn't. Most useful of all though was the crib that Master Makarov had given them as a present when he found out Lisanna was pregnant. It not only blocked out sound so that Mirajane could sleep peacefully no matter what the rest of the house sounded like, but if she woke up, both of them would be notified with a small receiver.

"Hey, Loke." Lisanna said after they'd shut the door to Mirajane's room and proceeded down the hall to their own bedroom.

"What?" He asked, turning around to see that she'd already taken off her shirt.

"Shall we try for twins this time?" She asked, giving Loke a long, searing kiss as he scoped her up and dragged her to the bed.


End file.
